


Never Wake Me

by imaginary_golux



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-12
Updated: 2012-03-12
Packaged: 2017-11-01 20:48:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/361080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_golux/pseuds/imaginary_golux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Harry has ever wanted is love.  Written for Porn Battle XIII.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Wake Me

When he dreams, Malfoy is just _there_ , following on his heels as close as a shadow, pale and silent, and Harry does not know why. He does not ask Hermione (she will doubtless know, but he wants to figure this out himself). He does not tell Ron (who will only shout and swear, anyhow).

He tries ignoring Malfoy, but the other boy merely follows him through whichever dream this is, inexorable and unforgettable, silent witness to nightmares and fantasies and rare, precious memories. He tries screaming at the other boy, driving him away with words, and Malfoy just watches, a faint smile on his lips, and says nothing. He tries hexing him, and his wand will not respond. He tries begging, and stops when Malfoy gives him a look of deep hurt and blinks away tears, and even in a dream Harry does not want to hurt anyone else, ever.

At last he says, “Malfoy. You’re dead. What do you want?” and the other boy smiles – a broad, bright smile like he never wore in life – and says, “You, of course. That’s all I’ve ever wanted.” Harry turns and flees – Harry, who faced down his great enemy with nothing more than a wand and a wish – because he cannot bear to see the longing in Malfoy’s face. But when he is exhausted and sinks to the ground, trying desperately to wake up, there is Malfoy behind him, silent as he ever was.

During the day, Harry walks through the halls in a daze, reads up on hauntings and ghosts, asks Hermione if he has been possessed again. The books tell him nothing; there is no record of a ghost appearing in dreams. Hermione casts innumerable spells on him and shakes her head and tells him there is nothing there.

And Harry finally gives in, finally turns to face his shadow and says, words bitter on his tongue, “Alright, then, you can have me.” He expects, even then, to be hexed or punched or scorned, but Malfoy smiles like a man who has been given his heart’s desire and kisses Harry long and slow and sweet, and Harry cannot bear to pull away.

His friends try to wake him; Madam Pomfrey and Headmistress McGonagall do their best, and all the specialists at St. Mungo’s exhaust themselves in their efforts. But Harry’s will is legendary, his stubbornness the only thing that kept him alive those lonely years with the Dursleys, those terrible encounters with the Dark. And now he has what he always wanted, and he will not wake from it.

Love is, indeed, the great power. And Harry, sated and gloriously disheveled, wrapped around his lover in a dreamspace that gives them everything they need or desire, has no intention of giving it up – not when there is still that wonderful hollow under Draco’s ear to lick, the curve of Draco’s hip to span with one broad hand, the arch of Draco’s back and the absolutely wondrous sound of Draco’s whimper when Harry grips just so and twists – not when Draco twines around him like a particularly affectionate cat and whispers sweet words in his ear – not when there is such pleasure in the stroke of Draco’s hand and the warmth of Draco’s mouth and the unexpected, unprecedented grip of Draco’s body around his cock. Harry has never had love before, not like this, not this defiant leaping into pleasure and joy, and he cannot, will not, dares not give it up.

He lives fifty years in the Spell Damage ward before he dies, and never wakes, and when he dies he goes happily into the great beyond with his lover. What greater reward for a hero can there be than love?

**Author's Note:**

> I meant this to be very disturbing, but several commenters at the Porn Battle thought it was sweet. I guess that's authorial intent for you, right?


End file.
